robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the third of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on October 6, 2000 on BBC Two. *This was the first appearance of The Morgue. *This was the first and only time that Team Nemesis fell in the first round. *The Morgue was the first robot to be re-instated, after Scar had to retire. **This makes The Morgue one of the few robots to lose twice in a heat. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Firestorm 2 (5) vs Scar vs The Morgue Firestorm 2 immediately flipped Scar over, but it was invertible, so no harm was caused to the newcomers' machine. Scar then tried to attack The Morgue, but Firestorm flipped it over again. Firestorm tried to get underneath the side of The Morgue, but was just pushed around before breaking free and flipping Scar again. Firestorm then got underneath The Morgue and flipped it against the side wall. Firestorm attacked Scar, but couldn't properly get in on the wedge, so just pushed it around. Sir Killalot then closed in on The Morgue and held them over the flames. Firestorm 2 then flipped Scar against the side wall as Sir Killalot righted The Morgue who attacked Firestorm, pushing the Durham machine back a bit before cease was called. Qualified: Scar and Firestorm 2 Diotoir (21) vs Bolt from the Blue vs Ming 2 Diotoir had problems before the battle began and the team had to remove their top armour to fit in the weight restrictions. Their lifter wasn't working properly either and was disabled for the battle. In the battle, Ming 2 charged at Diotoir and flipped the seeded machine over immediately, Bolt from the Blue then pushed the overturned robot onto the flame pit, the disabled weapon meant that it couldn't self right, but the armourless top meant that it was spinning in tight circles, but Diotoir was still declared immobilised. Strangely, Diotoir didn't catch fire until Sgt Bash came in with his flamethrower. Cease was called soon after. Qualified: Bolt From The Blue and Ming 2 Semi-Finals Firestorm 2 (5) vs Bolt From The Blue Firestorm 2 started off circling Bolt from the Blue making a few attacks at the side, but not getting underneath it due to its low ground clearance. Bolt from the Blue managed to get underneath Firestorm, but Firestorm escaped before it could be flipped. Bolt from the Blue managed to get underneath again and lifted its foe up, but didn't manage to tip it. It got underneath a few more times, but never lifted Firestorm up. Bolt from the Blue then tried pushing Firestorm towards the pit, but struggled to get traction and Firestorm escaped. Bolt from the Blue got underneath Firestorm once more before cease was called. The judges gave Firestorm the victory on aggression, although the crowd disagreed. Winner: Firestorm 2 The Morgue vs Ming 2 Scar had to pull out of the second round due to a technical problem, so The Morgue was reinstated. The two robots pushed each other around before Ming 2 got underneath the Morgue and flipped it over. It appeared that The Morgue was going to stay flipped, but it slowly rolled back onto its wheels. Ming got underneath the front of The Morgue and tipped it up, but it came down the right way up. Ming then pushed it into Matilda, but it escaped before any damage could be done. It then managed to stab the front of Ming and lift it up a bit. Ming got away, but then broke down. Shunt axed Ming 2 and then pushed it into Killalot, who lifted Ming 2 up and pitted it. Winner: The Morgue Final Firestorm 2 (5) vs The Morgue Firestorm 2 chased The Morgue around before finally getting underneath it and tipping it up, but not over. Firestorm was soon able to get underneath and tip up The Morgue, but again not over. This happened again, but after this try, Firestorm 2 was able to flip The Morgue into Matilda's CPZ. The Morgue rolled onto its wheels and escaped, but Firestorm got underneath again and flipped it over, but again it simply rolled onto its wheels. Firestorm tipped it up again before pushing The Morgue into the arena wall and used the flipper again but failed to get it over. The Morgue escaped and pushed Firestorm into the arena wall, but it escaped as well. The pit descended and Firestorm pushed The Morgue towards it. The Morgue reversed onto the edge and appeared to get wedged on the top with its lifting forks, but Firestorm 2 turned and fell in underneath it. The Morgue team celebrated, thinking they had won, but the judges controversially ruled that The Morgue was stuck over the pit and therefore immobilised first and Firestorm 2 was declared the winner. Like Firestorm's previous decision, the crowd disagreed. Heat Winner: Firestorm 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat C, the Pinball featured Spikasaurus and the Sumo featured Destruct-A-Bubble and Scorpion. Pinball Warrior - Spikasaurus Score: 40 points Sumo Basho *Destruct-A-Bubble - 11.91 seconds *Scorpion - 9.23 seconds Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice